halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaz 'Vadem
|birth = September 18 2485|death = January 2 2568 (age 82)|rank = |species = |gender = Male|height = 8ft 2in.|weapons = *Energy Sword *Plasma Rifle|skin color = Dark Grey|eyes = Orange|era = * *Post War Era|notable = *Battle of San Andreas *Battle of Surgeon|affiliation = * (Formerly) *Fleet of Regretful Redemption}}Zaz 'Vadem (Born Zaz 'Vademee) was a who was once in the and later became the leader of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption after the deaths of both Uhze 'Nar and Fin Krudom. Zaz was a corrupt and power hungry official and was often described as Krudom's right hand aside from Ooskoo. Zaz however, only lead the fleet for less than a year when his death quickly came in the beginning of 2568 by Shield Team. Early Years Born in the State of 'Vadem, Zaz was born into a wealthy, military background family and was trained primary in military arts and culture in . Zaz proved his metal throughout his early life in training and was able to become a member of the commander core of his state. In mid 2515, Zaz became a member of the Covenant Navy and prepared to enter combat until an insight rebellion occurred within his state and he was called to arms. 'Vadem Civil War After the rebellion took complete form, Zaz was given a squad to command and began to reunify his state by reconquering it with the supporting Covenant Navy. When Zaz and his squad landed outside of the elder council and began to fight through the rebel lines defending the area. After the main attacking force was eliminated, 'Vademee set up a defense grind and awaited Covenant reinforcements. Once Covenant forces arrived, Battle for Omic 'Vademee was sent with his squad to the northern most city of Omic in the state of 'Vadem. Once arriving at the city, he witnessed a mass Covenant defensive against the rebellion which was currently destroying the main city. 'Vademee and his squad landed towards one of the city's main plazas and feared out a LZ for additional Covenant forces. After reinforcements arrived, the squad moved through the city and eliminated rebel forces. Soon, the team began to use Shadows and Ghost to destroy a rebel supply convoy off the southern main transportation route. The team then set up checkpoints for Covenant supply convoys and thus was assigned to guard the area. The following day, the squad was reassigned to takedown rebel AA guns off the eastern shore with several other Covenant squadrons supporting them. The team eliminated several guns from both inside and out and allowed Covenant cruisers to engage weapon depots and other rebel craft and almost destroyed the entire rebellion in the process. 'Vademee led a small platoon into the inner city and began to wipe out all remming rebel forces. As a result, the rebellion was put down and thus peace returned to Sanghelios once again, with 'Vademee now officially being made an officer and given a role within the Covenant fleet. Human-Covenant War Fall of Reach As the Fall of Reach persisted, 'Vademee achieved the rank of and came under the command of Fin Krudomee and the Redeemer. While Krudomee led ground assaults, 'Vademee led ariel attacks against the human base of . During the invasion of , 'Vademee command several banshee squadrons throughout the city sky limits. 'Vademee and his banshees attacked several UNSC transports and other UNSC aircraft, mostly falcons and other pelicans. 'Vademee and his squad were eventually shot down by UNSC birds, but landed safely off the coast of the city's east starport. The squad took up arms and attacked the port, eliminating the permitter defenses and invaded the complex. However, the squad was stopped by a team of spartans and pinned down by falcon drop ships. After the main ship left with all UNSC forces, the squad moved forward and captured the area and used it for a landing zone where they were retrieved by Krudomee. Mission to Sword Base When the Covenant finally broke in, Krudomee led a squad to guard the lower levels of the artifact while one of his lieutenants led the assault on the human lab nearby. While Krudomee faced little human resistance, he enjoyed toiling with the marines he captured, and mocked them until he killed them by rising their limbs off. However, while his troops and himself were stationed at the base, the celling collapse above them, forcing them into cover. Krudomee and his troops were forced underground for days, using meat from dead creatures from inside the ice to survive. Soon, Nostrumee was able to find Krudomee and his squads via weak radio transmissions and a glassing beam coming right by the Sangheili warriors. Once outside, Krudomee and 'Vademee were honored for their determination and his squad and himself were promoted. 'Vademee ended the battle with the title of Battle of Earth As the Battle of Earth began, The Fleet of Gracious Flight arrived with personal fleet to attack the planet. 'Vademee led his ship, The Nemesis, to Russia to attack the major UNSC stations there. 'Vademee and his forces landed several offensive stations around the country and near the capital of Moscow. However, within a few days time, 'Vademee's stations surrounding the capital was destroyed by the spartans of Sierra, Alpha, Foxtrot, Echo, Purple, and Orange Teams. Furious with the demons, 'Vademee moved his ship towards the southern side of the continent and glassed some of the area, killing hundreds in the process along with several UNSC outpost. However, when the Schism occurred, 'Vademee was stripped of his rank and replaced by a brute chieftain. While originally full of rage and aggression, he lated accepted the idea due to his close friend and superior officer, Fin Krudomee. While the brutes and elites of the fleet ruled with equal authority and trusted one another, Krudomee set an order in to kill any who oppose them and to retake the fleet. 'Vademee quickly made a move with his troops and retook control of the Nemesis and soon assisted Krudomee in killing Mortuus. Once the fleet was under Krudomee's control again, he order the United Covenant and the rest of the Fleet of Gracious Flight, which held around ten ships. Krudomee then began to glass some of the planet, but soon realized that more Sangheili joined the UNSC and thus left back for . Post War Era In 2554, 'Vadem was one of the first to join Krudom in his campaign to end the that they began three decades ago. Once the fleet was large enough, 'Vadem was given the rank of Shipmaster yet again and the title as leader to the first sub-fleet of Charred Honor. The fleet then set out to the human colony world of Vixel to begin their mission. Battle of Surgeon . ]] Locating Zaz ‘Vadem around a human colony of Surgeon, Shield Team along with the UNSC Rio, Hammer of Dawn, Sunrise, and the Raven’s Nest attacked the fleet and prepared to attack the fleet. Foxtrot Team and Orange Team were deployed to deal with enemy fighters, while Shield Team attacked the flagship, Speaker of Truth. Easily boarding thanks to heavy fire from the Rio and Hammer of Dawn, Shield split up with Spartans Avery, Fisher, and Salvos attacking the core to destroy the ship while Kyle and Spartans Jones and Ford attacked the bridge and engaged ‘Vadem. Instead of easily killing ‘Vadem, Kyle used no weapons to kill the Sangheili and almost killed him, until it was revealed that Zaz had a bomb strapped to him which could destroy the whole ship. Kyle then ordered Shield Team to retreat but the trap had sprung and the core room was locked down wit no escape and Ford and Jones became severely wounded. With all of Shield demanding that Kyle kill Zaz, he could, so Nathan Ford, using a magnum, shot Zaz in the face killing him and setting off the bomb. Kyle said that he was proud of everyone on Shield and he was happy to know such brave humans. And like that, Shield Team was gone forever. Psych-Interviews Personality Zaz 'Vadem was described as a heartless, loyal, and extreme effective in combat. He has proven to be an expert tactician and is heavily aware of several human strategies and plans, able to calculate them by the measure, and predict them before his opponents even conduct them. He is also full indulged in the ways of knowing an enemy's past through history, culture and art work. Because of his war with both the rebels of his state and the humans, Zaz was able to quickly learn about the culture and art of the worlds and cities he destroyed and thus learned more about human tactics than any other Sangheili commander. Physical Appearance Like most Sangheili, 'Vadem stands at around 8ft (8 foot 2 inches to be exact) and has orange eyes with dark grey skin. 'Vadem has several battle scars from numerous campaigns and has a noticeable scar across his left eye from the mission to retake Krudom's fleet from Mortuus. He was also known for always wearing the colors of his master's state, being red, gold and black. Unlike many Sangheili, after his promotion, Zaz still wore his zealot combat harness into battle and during all operations for unknown reasons. Relationships Fleet of Regretful Redemption Fin Krudom Being 'Vadem's master and superior officer, Krudom has received a grand amounts of respect and trust from Zaz on serval occasions. 'Vadem and Krudom have known each other for years and thus allow each other to criticize and belittle the other, normally it would just be Krudom belittling Zaz. During the recapture of Krudom's fleet, Zaz allowed Krudom and their squad to continue onward to kill Mortuus while he face a brute pack with several chieftains. Before Krudom and his team left, he simply said "Thank you my friend.", showing just how close the two truly were. After Krudom's death, Zaz continued his rule of his fleet and like 'Nar, attempted to reunite the remnants of the fleet. However, he was the last of the sub-commanders to perish, and thus lost his dream. Shield Team Kyle-A245 Though the two has little interaction with the other, they seem to hold a strange respect for each others determination and will to succeed by any means necessary. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Elites: 455 Brutes: 502 Humans: 3,022 Total Kills: 3,979 Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:BEN THE BESTverse Villains Category:Sangheili